Summer of Chaos!
by ZeroiceDragon
Summary: Poor Kaito, his dream vacation never included a jealous love rival,admirer,psychopathic maniac,a barian who swore to take him down,and an overprotective older brother who wants his head. With Haruto planning behind his back this summer will be CHAOTIC! (Pairings inside and some hinted and OOC) Co-written with Sara-chan
1. Chapter 1: Invitation

**Chapter 1: Invitation **

**Zeroice:Welcome! To the new chapter me and Sara-chan are working on!**

**Sara:Hello!**

**Zeroice:Review **

**Sara:Now where was Vector?**

* * *

"Nii-san!"Kaito looked away from the hologram computer and at his younger brother.

"What is it?"asked Kaito as Haruto plopped down on a chair.

"Look."said Haruto showing the laptop to Kaito._  
_

"Dear Kaito and Haruto, I wish you to invite you to the Arclight's private family resort for the rest of the summer. And please bring swimwear and extra clothes. Sincerely Thomas."Kaito read as Haruto looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"No. We are not going."said Kaito as Haruto pouted.

"Why not nii-san!?"Haruto asked as Kaito sighed.

"If I knew Thomas this would be his excuse to play cupid."retorted Kaito flatly.

"Please!"Kaito shook his head.

"Pretty please with cheery in top!"Haruto tried his puppy eyes trick before Kaito looked away.

"Haruto the trick won't work on me!"said Kaito.

...

...

...

...

...

"I can't believe the trick worked on me."muttered Kaito bitterly before dialing the house phone.

From upstairs he could hear Haruto's cheers of joy.

"Hello."

"This is Kaito."said Kaito in a not so friendly way.

"I'm assuming your going?"asked Thomas as Kaito glanced at Haruto who was already packed.

"Yes."grumbled Kaito.

"Cheer up a little Kaito!"exclaimed Thomas so loudly that Kaito held the phone a few inches from his ear.

"How can I when I'm spending summer with a gang of douchebags and idiots."muttered Kaito.

"Okay! Come to the park at 10 p.m. sharp!"said Thomas before ending the call.

"Come on nii-san it can't be that bad! Yuma and the others will be there to!"said Haruto happily.

"Terrific."said Kaito before marching upstairs.

* * *

"Thomas is inviting us to his family's private resort? NO WAY YOUR GOING!"Rio rolled her eyes at her older brother.

"And why is that ani?"asked Rio as Ryoga crossed his arms.

"Because I wouldn't trust Thomas with-."

"Your shark plushie collection?"asked Rio.

"Yeah! Wait...NO!"exclaimed Ryoga as Rio covered her mouth to stop laughing.

"I just don't trust the guy."said Ryoga.

"Come on! Kara is there to!"said Rio as Ryoga blushed deep red.

"Alright. But I want you within 100 feet diameter away from Thomas."said Ryoga as Rio rushed to her room not bothering to listen.

"Hm...I'll bring my swimwear...but which one? For all I know some of the boys might be perverts."said Rio.

Rio decided on a white swimwear that didn't show too much skin and a couple of her other favorite outfits.

* * *

"Nii-san! We're on vacation not to work at some high-tech lab!"said Haruto as he unpacked all of Kaito's photon coats.

"I hate wearing something other than my coats."said Kaito leaning by the door frame.

"Photon coat,photon,coat,photon coat,photon coat...HOW MANY PHOTON COATS DO YOU HAVE!?"Haruto asked.

"Hundreds."replied Kaito as Haruto buried his head inside Kaito's closet.

"Well where are your normal clothes?!"asked Haruto as Kaito looked at him confused.

"Those are my normal clothes."said Kaito as Haruto sighed.

"Actually Kaito-sama has a second closet beneath the storage floor where he keeps all the clothes he doesn't wear anymore."said Orbital as Kaito glared venomously.

"I suggest you keep your robot mouth shut...Unless you want me to insert a virus inside if you."threatened Kaito as Orbital sped out of the room. "Wait,hold on! Where are you going?!"asked Kaito as Haruto walked past him.

"Swim trunks. Casual shirt. Cargo pants or jeans? Uhh...hideous Hawaiian style shirt?"Kaito stared at the growing pile of clothes he had never bother to wear.

"Why are we even wasting our time anyway? Haruto wanted to bang his head against the wall at his brother's stupidity.

"Beeeecccccaaaaauuuusse,you will not be staying inside typing on your computer all day!"said Haruto stressing out his words.

"Fine than hurry up cause we have 50 minutes. And I'll postpone my other objectives for the next few months."said Kaito as Haruto groaned with despair.

* * *

"Vector you are not bringing your supreme fire power canon."said Durbe as the orange hair prankster drooped.

"Alito do you really need 12 suitcases?!"asked Misael as the red hair barian stood in front of them protectively.

"Of course I do! I brought food in preparations of all kind of hazards."said Alito.

"Like a crowd of hungry people?"muttered Misael flatly.

"Where do you think your going with the scythe?"asked Durbe as Vector cursed and ran back to his room.

"I still don't see why I have to go when I could just stay home peacefully without Vector,Alito,and Gilag."said Misael as Vector smirked.

"Because , Misa-chan you will never be free from us...ever."Vector struck a nerve.

Poor Vector was sailing through the sky while shouting,"CURSE YOU MISSSSSAAAAAA-CHAAAAAN!"Misael walked away as if nothing ever happened out of the ordinary.

"Someone please go get Vector."said Durbe as Alito ran ahead.

"WHAT?! I TOLD HIM THE BILLIONTH TIME I'M NOT A GIRL!"exclaimed Misael as Durbe sighed.

* * *

"Thomas. What do you hope to accomplish in inviting everyone over?"asked Christopher as he drank his mug of coffee.

"First of all. Get YOU a wife. And maybe Rio will finally notice me."said Thomas as Christopher almost spat out his coffee.

"And what about Kisuna and Kara?"asked Christopher as Thomas tapped his chin.

"Well guess I hook Kara and Ryoga up since they always blush when they see each other.-"

"WE DO NOT!"shouted Kara from the hall.

"Really? Then why did you say we?!"replied Thomas who was smiling in triumph.

"Nii-san. Why are planning to get rid of our sisters?!"demanded Michael his face nearly the same shade a his hair in anger.

"I was only joking around Michael."replied Thomas.

"Thomas, it's 9:40."said Christopher as Thomas jumped up from his couch.

"HOLY CRAP! I ALMOST FORGOT TO MEET OUR GUESTS!"exclaimed Thomas as Christopher and Michael sweatdropped.

Kisuna and Kara appeared moments later already packed.

"Let's go before we're late."said Michael.

"To think the hist would be late for his own event. How embarrassing."said Christopher.

"SHUT UP!"shouted Thomas from his room.

* * *

"Kotori look it's Ryoga and his sister! They have arrived!"

"Chotto matte ,Yuma!"Kotori ran after the excited boy.

"Ryoga your here!"said Yuma as the purple hair teen rolled his eyes.

"Yeah so?"Rio glared at her brother.

"Is Kaito coming?"asked Yuma as Rio and Kotori shrugged.

"He better not be."said Ryoga flatly.

"Unfortunately for you. He has just arrived."said a voice equally flat as Ryoga.

Kaito opened the car door and Haruto climbed out from the backseat.

"Yuma-kun!"said Vector in his best Rei Shingetsu voice.

Indeed the Barians have arrived and surprisingly even Misael.

"How's it going old friend?"Kaito turned around to find a car parked directly behind his.

"Gauche. You almost speed past the speed limit!"said Droite sternly as she opened the car door looking a little pale.

"Gomen."Gauche apologized.

"Well it looks like everyone is here-."Yuma never finished his sentence when a scorching cannon ball was fired at him.

"Have you forgotten about me?"asked Anna as Yuma rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Yuma I thought Akari was coming along."said Kotori.

"She is. But she running a bit late."said Yuma.

"Isn't Fuya here with you?"asked Yuma as Anna nodded.

Fuya was sitting behind the Anna trying not to barf.

"BAKA!"Yuma froze in fear when Akari closed her car door and made her way toward Yuma. "You made me carry all of your stuff!"shouted Akari as Yuma gulped.

"Well I...forgot that I needed to bring my things."said Yuma as Akari released him.

"Your lucky that I decided to be nice and bring your suitcase for you."said Akari.

"Where's Thomas?"asked Rio changing the subject.

"He's late as always."muttered Ryoga as a limo screeched to a stop.

"Hello everyone! I'm here!"exclaimed Thomas.

"And 10 minutes late."said Michael as Thomas glared.

'And that is because my nii-san took a long bathroom break-!"

Christopher wacked Thomas on the backside of his head with a newspaper roll...hard.

"Don't go making up lies Thomas."warned Christopher.

"Anyway. For those who have a car follow Chris-niisan lead and for those who don't pile up inside and bring your things."said Thomas.

"I don't think all of us are going to fit in there."said Rio as Thomas smirked.

"Well than Rio you can sit on my lap."said Thomas sounding perverted.

"NEVER IN A BILLION YEARS THAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!" Ryoga shouted as Rio facepalmed.

"Rio-chan can sit in nii-san's car."said Haruto as Kaito stiffened.

"Wait I-!"said Kaito before he was interrupted.

"Nii-san agrees with me."said Haruto as Thomas glared.

Ryoga looked hesitant but agreed. "It's better than Rio sitting on Thomas's lap I guess."muttered Ryoga.

* * *

"Nii-san?"Thomas was stabbing holes in a piece of paper with Kaito's name on it.

"What?"asked Thomas annoyed.

"Your still going on about that?"Thomas sucked in a breath of air angrily.

"Just leave me alone Michael."said Thomas bitterly.

When Michael left he crushed the paper in his hands. "I shall crush you Kaito. And show you who is more worthy of Rio."


	2. Chapter 2:Getting Settled

**Chapter 2:Getting Settled**

Rio smiled amusingly at Ryoga who was sleeping like a baby. Haruto glanced at his brother and then back at Rio. Kaito however had his eyes glued to whatever was in front of him and his hands firmly on the steering wheel.

"So...Kaito I'm surprised that you never went to highschool."Kaito smirked as Rio looked at him curiously.

"I did. But for only one year. The kids there were idiots. I was homeschooled."explained Kaito as Haruto propped his head in utter boredom as if he heard the story many times.

"Are we almost there?"Kaito shook his head and Haruto slumped into his seat.

"Your brother talks an awful lot about you."Rio glared at the sleeping Ryoga.

"Really. What did he say?"Ryoga grunted in his sleep.

"Nothing much. Only warning Yuma and I that he would kick our arses if we ever had any romantic feeling for you."said Kaito simply.

As if on cue Ryoga exclaimed."Stay away from Rio!"While still asleep.

Rio facepalmed and pushed her sleeping brother away who was about to use her as a pillow. Meanwhile Haruto tried to stop his laughter but failed miserably.

* * *

"Yay! We're here!" Haruto was the first to step outside the car.

"Haruto! I haven't even turned off the engine yet!"shouted Kaito inside the car as Haruto pranced off to join the others.

"Your brother certainly is excited."remarked Rio as Kaito sighed.

"And yours is still asleep."replied Kaito.

"Not for long."Rio smirked deviously.

* * *

"Hey Ryoga!...Why are you covered in sand?"Ryoga glared and Thomas regretted opening his mouth.

The answer was clearly pointing to the girl next to him who was giggling. Ryoga growled before shoving past Thomas and entered the hotel.

"Gomen. Ani is still angry about the situation."apologized Rio following her brother.

_(Meanwhile)_

"I knew this was a bad idea."muttered Kaito leaning against the wall.

"What room are we staying in?"asked Haruto as Kaito handed him a white slip of paper.

"Room 7."answered Kaito dully.

"Room 7 is on the second floor."informed Christopher as he walked past Kaito and Haruto.

"Arigato Chris-san!"

* * *

**"I DEMAND THIS INSTANT THAT WE GET ANOTHER ROOM!"**Ryoga shouted as Rio facepalmed.

"Not like I want a room next to yours."said Kaito unlocking his room door.

Rio snatched the keys from the fumbling Ryoga. "Let me do it ani. You were never good at unlocking things anyway."Rio muttered the last part as Kaito smirked.

"Whatever."Ryoga crossed his arms.

_(In the other room)_

"Nii-san!"Kaito removed the pillow from his face.

"Yeah?"asked Kaito sleepily.

"Thomas-san and Droite-san. Are sharing the same floor as us."said Haruto as Kaito turned away from his brother.

"Let me guess. Gauche is there to."mumbled Kaito his face buried in the bed sheets.

"Yep."concluded Haruto climbing on the bed after taking off his shoes.

"Haruto get off of me."said Kaito but the boy didn't even squirm.

Kaito craned his neck and realized Haruto was using his arm as a stuffed toy.

"Haruto?"Haruto's soft breathing indicated that he was now asleep.

"The ride must have tired him greatly."Kaito gently wedged his arm away from Haruto's grip and shrugged his brother off of him before draping Haruto with a blanket.

* * *

Rio heard a knock on their room door and went to open it but Ryoga beat her to it.

"Rio. Ryoga. Would you care for a drink?"asked Thomas.

**SLAM!**

Ryoga shut the door in Thomas's face and marched away muttering insults. Rio, seeing that her brother was gone opened the door and apologized for her brother's behavior.

"It's okay. Here."said Thomas handing Rio a blueberry flavored smoothie.

"Arigato."thanked Rio as she sipped her smoothie.

"THOMAS! VECTOR AND YUMA ARE TARGETING TONIGHT'S DESSERT!"called Christopher from downstairs.

Thomas handed the tray of smoothies and milkshakes to Rio and ran downstairs. Rio chuckled lightly and somehow balancing the silver tray of drinks and her own smoothie in her hands.

"Where's Ryoga when you need him?"grumbled Rio.

"Need help?"

Kaito was passing by and noticed that Rio was in danger of dropping everything in her arms.

"Yes please."said Rio.

"What are these for?"asked Kaito holding the silver tray.

"Thomas handed them to me. He was supposed to be passing out the drinks."said Rio.

"Why don't you offer Gauche and Droite a drink?"suggested Rio placing her smoothie down and handed two drinks to Kaito.

"Fine."grumbled Kaito as Rio smiled.

* * *

"A-agriato."thanked Droite blushing dark pink taking the cup of coffee from Kaito.

"I'll have the milkshake!"exclaimed Gauche jumping up from his seat.

"All that sugar isn't good for you."warned Kaito as Gauche began pleading.

"Let him have some. His no chocolate diet is driving him insane."said Droite quickly as Kaito looked at her with doubt.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt."said Kaito as Gauche eagerly snatched the milkshake from his hands.

"So you two are taking a vacation from all of Gauche's wrestling matches."said Kaito as he sat down on a chair placed against the wall.

"Yes. I decided that he needed to take a break."said Droite gazing at Gauche who slurped the milkshake without stopping that his cheekbones were showing.

"Gauche,slow down before a-."said Kaito.

"BRAINFREEZE!"exclaimed Gauche.

"Occurs."Kaito finished as Droite facepalmed.

"Honestly. He's an adult and he still acts like a child."said Droite disapprovingly.

* * *

"It's not going to kill you to say hi to everyone."said Rio as Ryoga rolled his eyes.

"Can't we just have dinner in our rooms?!"complained Ryoga as Rio placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't understand how I can possibly be related to someone who doesn't have manners."said Rio.

"I can't either."mumbled Ryoga who was still on the couch.

Rio sighed. "Fine. I'll ask then to bring dinner up here."With that she closed the door behind her.

"Baka nii-san."Rio stomped downstairs grumpily as Ryoga poked his head out of their room door.

Rio entered the dining room which was already filled with the inhabitants who were chatting among themselves. Two long tables were placed in the middle of the room with 10 chairs on each side. Butlers and maids rushed back and forth through the kitchen door bringing food.

"Rio your here! Where's Ryoga?"asked Kara as Rio tore her gaze away from the mouth-watering food.

"He wanted to eat dinner in his room."said Rio flatly as Kara frowned with disappointment.

"Pity. I was hoping he would want to try Chris-niisan's special takoyaki."said Kara as an idea flashed in Rio's mind.

"Why don't you persuade him to come down since I can't?"asked Rio as Kara looked at her surprised.

"I c-can't!"stammered Kara as Rio smirked.

"Come on this would be your chance to win his heart!"said Rio as Kara's cheeks flamed.

Kara headed back upstairs and Rio smiled at the job well done.

"So your planning to get those two together?"asked Kaito as Rio nodded.

"Yeah. And maybe then ani will be nicer to everyone."said Rio hopefully.

"Tch. That will happen when the world blows up. Besides he's probably isn't even interested in a relationship but rather your well being."replied Kaito as Rio scoffed.

"Says the person who doesn't have a girlfriend!"snapped Rio as Kaito gripped styrofoam cup so hard it began to crack.

"I don't need one."replied Kaito regaining his composure.

"What about Droite? She's nice."Rio suggested completely oblivious to what happened before.

"She's...a good friend."Kaito said.

Droite who was by the window turned around to hide her tears.

"At least give her a chance-."Rio said as Ryoga entered the kitchen accompanied by Kara."Well look who decided to join us."

Kara was blushing madly while Ryoga said nothing passing by Rio and Kaito.

"I thought the one doing the matchmaking would be Thomas."said Kaito as Rio stared at the backs of Ryoga and Kara.

"Well he doesn't seem to be doing his job right now."said Rio crossing her arms.

"It looks like everyone has settled down and ready to eat dinner."said Kaito heading over to the main table where everyone was seated.

Rio took a seat to the left of Thomas and right of Kaito which was very convenient since Ryoga was sitting with Kara and Kisuna.

"Okay everyone. Dig in!"after those words everyone picked up their eating utensils.

"FIRST BITE!"exclaimed Yuma while his mouth was still full of food spraying rice and corn in every direction.

"CLOSE YOUR MOUTH!"scolded Kotori flicking pieces of corn and rice off of her hair.

Rio chuckled as Thomas followed her gaze to Kotori and Yuma.

"You think those two would make a good couple?"asked Thomas as Rio nodded.

"Yeah. Though I think Yuma is so blind and naïve to know that Kotori likes him."Thomas casted a sideways glance at Kaito who was somehow so interested at his plate of nothing.

"Hey Rio. Why don't we also get Kaito a girlfriend?"asked Thomas nudging Rio.

Rio was momentarily distracted nodded at whatever he just said. "Wait a second...When did I agree to help you with your matchmaking?"asked Rio as Thomas smiled sheepishly.

"Will you help me?"asked Thomas as Rio tapped her chin thoughtfully.

Her answer was plain as day when she smirked deviously.

* * *

"You and Ryoga are certainly getting together well deux-chan."Kisuna pointed out as Kara hid her blushing face .

"Kisuna. I said this a million times and I'll say it again. WE ARE JUST FRIENDS."Kara emphasized as Kisuna smiled.

"Sure you are. I so believe you."said Kisuna her words dripping with sarcasm.

"I hate you."grumbled Kara as she walked up the first flight of stairs.

"You know your not the only one facing love problems. Michael-niisan told me that Thomas-niisan wouldn't stop following Rio-san everywhere like a lapdog."said Kisuna as Kara raised her brow displaying her surfacing curiosity.

"Ryoga won't be pleased then."said Kara tragically.

"I'm sure he won't. Race you to our room! Whoever's last has to eat Thomas-niisan's cooking!"Kara exclaimed running ahead of Kisuna.

"No fair you had a head start!"Kisuna whined as Kara laughed.

"To bad!"said Kara over her shoulder.

* * *

"Can't we eat the cake already?!"complained Yuma as Kotori glared at him. "I-I mean c-c-can we eat the cake?"Kotori looked away and Yuma breathed in relief.

"Where's Kara and Kisuna?"asked Michael finishing the last bit of his sweet potatoes.

"Probably at their own room talking and gossiping."answered Thomas.

"Cake. Need cake."Vector said dramatically as if he was dying of cake famine.

"Someone give him a piece before he dies on my side of the table and drool on my plate."Misael said flatly.

"Why cruel world! Why won't you give me the cake!"Vector shouted to no one. He eyed Durbe while the silver hair barian was wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Cake..."

"Terrific. Now he's hallucinating."Misael grabbed Vector by the collar of his shirt before he could devour Durbe's head.

Christopher along with the help of Akari brought out the triple stacked masterpiece while _**everyone **_sat like civilized people. Well almost everyone...besides Yuma and Vector.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."said Akari as she took her seat next to Christopher.

Thomas nudged Rio. "They make a good couple right?"asked Thomas as Rio nodded.

"So who should get the first cut?"asked Christopher before Akari tapped his shoulder and whispered something to him. "Correction. Which two should get the first cut?"asked Christopher.

Thomas held Rio's hand under the table as she smiled.

"Rio..."Rio stood up from her seat and Thomas looked at his brother as if saying 'please pick me'.

Christopher who had an idea what was going on completely ignored his younger brother's wishes. "Kaito."

Rio held the sharp knife uneasily before two hands enclosed over hers both firm yet comforting.

"Just get this over with."said Kaito his breath against her flaming cheeks.

Thomas glared two flaming holes at Kaito while Christopher smirked.

Rio and Kaito returned to their seats as if nothing ever happened out of the ordinary.

"Here. I don't like chocolate or fudge."said Kaito handing his cake to a surprised and speechless Droite.

"Arigato."murmured Droite shyly.

"Your welcome."said Kaito turning away as Droite speared a piece of her cake gently.

* * *

"That cake was delicious!"Yuma exclaimed.

"Chris-san is a talented baker."complimented Haruto.

"Arigato Haruto."said Christopher as he smiled.

"To bad Yuma and Vector devoured two-thirds of it."said Rio as Vector patted his round stomach with satisfaction."Where ani?"

"Probably at his room. I'll accompany you to your room."said Thomas extending a hand.

"Arigato Thomas."said Rio taking his hand.

"Haruto let's go."said Kaito as the boy grabbed his hand.

"Dinner was delicious and the cake. Thank you for inviting me to your resort."said Rio as Thomas smiled.

"It was my pleasure."replied Thomas as Rio opened the room door.

"Good night."said Rio before closing the door gently.

"Good night."said Thomas.

* * *

**Zero:How was it? Sara-chan is extremely busy so she kindly asked me to write this chapter. **

**Zero:I have decided to go against bashing the characters against certain couples so it would be fair. Still the question remains. Who will Rio end up with? The charming and handsome Thomas or the always negative and yet mysterious Kaito?**

**Zero:Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Zero:Hi everyone.**

**Sara:Wassup~I AM EXTREMELY SORRY THAT I TOOK FOREVER! I broke my laptop and had to rewrite this, anyway HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Pan+Cakes**

(Next Day)

Kara jolted upwards, she quickly looked around and saw she was in her hotel room. She got up and stretched, then began walking towards the bathroom to freshen up. She stepped out of the bathroom while still in her pajamas and headed downstairs to the kitchen and opened the fridge and only to find nothing, she closed the door and sighed.

"Looks like I'm going to have to find Chris, or at least Thomas, to go get groceries so I can cook." with her mind-set, she slipped out of the kitchen and headed back upstairs to her brother room. She knocked on the door and a moment later Thomas an opened the door with a look of tired annoyance.

"Whaaaaat~?"

"It's pleasant to see you as well onii-chan, I need you to go get a certain list of ingredients for my special pancakes." at this Thomas brightened up.

"Of course I'll lend you my fan service! I'll be back in 30 minutes with everything you need. Anything else?"

"Nah I'm good, but I'll let you know, bye."

"Goodbye~!"then he closed the door in her face.

"Well that was strange...But he'll do anything for those pancakes. "She said with a shrug and marched on to go wake her friends and notify them about the food she was going to serve.(Some which were embarrassed because she saw them in their underwear)and others replied by going to her room in a hurry. (Vector,Alito,Gilag, and of course Yuma). Once everyone was ready, they met in the kitchen and waited as she began cooking her pancakes.

"Imouto-san come over here and help me!" Kara had to yell over the sound of the mixer...

"Coming Deux-chan!" Kisuna quickly scurried over and handed her older sister the ingredients needed to finish the mix.

"1 cup of chopped strawberries!" Kisuna took the bowl of strawberries away from Yuma's grasp.

"Here"

"Another cup of blueberries." This time she wasn't so lucky Yuma had manage to run off with five blueberries with Kotori sighing.

"Got it!"

"Chocolate chips?"

"..."

"I said 'chocolate chips;... Kisuna, what's-" Se turned around and saw her younger sister eating some of the chocolate chips in delight, with Vector choking down on it too.

"KISUNA~! VECTOR~! STOP EATING THE CHOCOLATE CHIPS!" She then snatched the bag away from them and poured a generous amount in the batter,

"Can we it now?" asked Alito as a tired Misael groaned at his thickheadedness.

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"N.O."

"How about now?"

"No Alito."

"It has to be ready now! Right?"

"NO ALITO!" shouted Misael as the other Barian jumped in fright.

"Alright, 2 sweetener packets and were good!" Kisuna ran over to where the grocery bags were and took out a box of sweeteners, then she opened it and took out 2 little packages and handed them to her sister. Once the batter was complete Kara poured the batter onto the pan and waited for it to bubble.

"Hey can you hand me a big plate?"

"Sure~!"Kisuna grabbed a medium-sized plate, and placed it next to the stove.

"Arigato."Kisuna smiled and went to the table to chat with her friends, and acquaintances.

"Yuma sit down." said Kotori as Yuma pouted.

"BUT I'M HUNGRY!" whined Yuma.

"AND YOUR FACE IS GOING TO MEET MY FIST IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR TRAP!" snapped Akari in a rotten mood.

That seemed to silent Yuma as Kotori glanced hopelessly at her naïve friend.

Vector stared creepily at Misael who sat on one of the foldable chairs while sitting like a poised creep on the counter.

"What are you looking at?"Misael scowled darkly as Vector began laughing for no reason.

Misael who was a person who doesn't like to be laughed at snapped. Kisuna stared at the two with confusion.

"VECTOR!"Misael chased after the orange hair prankster who danced out of his reach.

"Deeeeeuuuux-chan~when will the pancakes be ready~?"

"Stop complaining Vecy-chan or you won't get any."

"Vecy-chan?"Kaito asked.

"Yeah,it's my embarrassing nickname for him, want me to give you one?"

"Yes/no."Rio and Kaito said at the same time. Kara just giggled and went back to flipping.

"I'm almost done! Look how high the stack is!"Everyone turned their attention over to the kitchen and saw a pancake stack two and a half feet tall.

"Woah/wow." Everyone said admiring the pancakes and their smell.

"Smells awesome Deux-san!"

"Thanks Yuma." Kara lifted the plate with hardly any struggle and quickly went to the table where everyone had gathered.

"Alright give me your plates and I'll serve."

"But we don't have enough plates!" Thomas whined.

"Well then we're going to have to share. Kotori hand me yours." Kotori did so and Kara placed 8 stacks of pancakes on it with whipped cream.

"I'll share with Kotori."said Yuma boldly as the girl next to him blush tried hiding her quickly reddening face.

"Vector can have his own plate." said Misael firmly.

"Yes!" Vector said with a grin as everyone shook their heads.

Kara began to quickly had out the plates of pancakes to everyone.

"Thanks Kara-chan." Gilag said as he walked away with his plate.

"Sure thing" she said.

"Hey Kara, you can't forget about Ryoga!" Rio said as she pointed at her brother.

"I haven't, it's just that I'm trying to feed the ones who are more insane for breakfast first." Kara said as Rio chuckled.

"Okay then, need any help?" Rio asked.

"Well, you can pass out the plates." Kara said as she gave Rio two plates.

"Yes ma'am!" Rio said with a grin as she walked away.

"Onee-chan, do you need anymore help?" Kisuna asked as she grabbed a bottle water out of the fridge.

"Not really..." Kara said as she placed more pancakes on another plate and Rio quickly took them.

"Well, don't you want to give water or something for the guests?" Kisuna asked.

"Um... yes... could you do it please?" she asked as she saw Vector already returning for seconds.

"Sure thing."Kisuna said and walked away.

"Kaaaaaraaaa-chaaaaan! Can I have some more pancakes?" Vector asked with a grin.

"Not yet Vecy-chan, I want to serve those who haven't had breakfast yet." Kara said.

"Awww! Please?! Please, please, please-"

"I said no."

"Please, please, please, please, please,"

"N.O."

Misael shook his head, "Here we go again..." he muttered.

"Misael-kun, do you want tea, water, milk, or coffee?" Kisuna asked.

"Water" Misael said as she nodded. She quickly wrote something on a notepad and walked away to the next group.

"Vector, come on before you get in deeper trouble." Durbe said as Vector whined. "Now"

Vector pouted as he walked back to Yuma and soon was chatting with him.

"Mmm... these are amazing Duex-chan!" Kotori said with a thumbs up.

"Arigato." Kara said as she made a plate for herself. "Vector, you can come get seconds now." She said, but before she could even say the word now he was already adding to his plate. Kara shook her head as she sat down on a couch.

"Mind if I sit?" Ryoga asked her.

"Not at all" Kara said as she scooted over to make room for him.

"The pancakes are... pretty good." Ryoga said as he took another bite.

"You think so?" Kara asked.

Ryoga scoffed, "It'd be a lie if anyone said they didn't."

Kara shrugged, "Maybe."

"Hey Ryoga, Onee-chan, what would you guys like to drink?" Kisuna asked.

"Water." they both said.

"Got it" Kisuna said as she walked away.

"Hey Haruto" Rio said with a grin.

"Hey Rio neechan! Come join Nii-san and me!" Haruto said as he waved her over.

Rio smiled as she walk towards the two. "Hey Kaito-kun"

"Hello" Kaito said as he took a sip of the coffee.

Haruto smiled, "Nii-san was talking about you Rio neechan." Haruto said as Kaito choked on some of the coffee.

"K-Kaito-kun, daijobu?" she asked as she patted his back.

"I'm fine... thank you." he said once he stopped coughing and glared at Haruto who only laughed.

"Hey Nii-san, what do you think we're doing today?" Haruto asked.

"With Thomas in charge, who knows what can happen." Kaito said as he took a bite of the pancakes.

"Well, he must have all of this organized." Haruto said as Rio and Kaito shrugged, maybe.

Rio nodded, "Maybe-"

_*crash*_

"Uh-oh... that didn't sound too good." Haruto said.

"Let's go see." Rio said as the three left their spots and went to go find out what was wrong.

XXXX

"Y-Yuma! Daijobu? Yuma?!" Kotori asked as she shook Yuma, who was currently lying down on the ground.

"Uh... eh? K-Kotori?" Yuma said as he got up and scratched the back of his head.

Kotori let out a sigh of relief, "Baka... I told you not to run around..."

"G-Gomen..." Yuma said with a cheeky grin as Kotori shook her head, "Just... be more careful alright?" she asked.

"Hai!" Yuma said as he saluted her.

"Is everything alright?" Christopher asked as he walked into the room, followed by many others.

"Yeah everything's fine V-kun." Kotori said as Christopher nodded and walked away.

"Yuma, Kotori-chan, everything okay?" Kara asked as she walked into the room.

"Yeah, Yuma tripped and crashed into the wall." Kotori said.

"What happened?"

"Vector-kun came in and stole some of Yuma's pancakes." Kotori said as she shook her head.

"You want any water?" Kisuna asked as she offered the two some water.

"Arigato Kisuna-chan." Kotori said as she took both glasses and handed one to Yuma.

"Well, let's go change outside!" Kara said.

"Like this?" Thomas asked.

"No-"

"Everyone! Change into your swimsuits!" Thomas quickly said as everyone exchanged glances. "Well don't just sit there. Go!" Thomas said as everyone quickly got up and ran upstairs.

XXXX

Everyone quickly got into the changing rooms.

"Has anyone seen my fins?" Alito asked.

"Alito, we aren't going snorkeling." Durbe said.

"Aww... but I can still-"

"Alito, you will not need your fins" Durbe stated calmly.

"Why do I have to change in a room full of bakas..." Kaito muttered.

Haruto smiled, "These so-called 'bakas' are your friends!" He said as he walked out of the changing room, already done changing.

"Hey Misa-chan! Aren't you in the wrong changing room?" Vector asked as Misael shot him a glare.

Misael walked towards Durbe and held him by the collar of his shirt, "Why you little-"

"Misael, calm done please." Durbe said as he stared at the two.

Misael growled as he walked out of the room. "Bakas..." he muttered.

XXXX

"Everyone done?" Kara asked as they all went downstairs.

"Hey! Don't forget about the sunblock!" Akari yelled from upstairs as she threw down bottles of sunscreen down below.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing!" Alito said.

"Well how about you catch them instead of getting hit by them then?" Akari asked.

Alito shrugged as he took the bottle of sunscreen and began to apply some on him.

_Afterwards..._

"Is everyone done?" Thomas asked.

"Yes!" They replied.

"Okay then! Let's go!" Thomas said.


End file.
